


“Lost Link” An L Word Fanisode

by NotEvryoneNotYou



Category: Bette and Tina, The L Word, Tibette - Fandom
Genre: F/F, The L Word - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvryoneNotYou/pseuds/NotEvryoneNotYou
Summary: This "fanisode" was the winner of a contest where fans wrote an episode and other fans voted for the best fan work.Besides winning best fan work, the winner fanisode became canon, or part of the official story. Because this content is canon, the events that took place in this fanisode are connected to all the events that followed in S3.This episode  tells the story between s2 and s3. Having this information, s3 Tina now makes more sense. Tina's parents appear in this episode and we get to know more or less her relationship with her parents, particularly her mom.There’s a lot of information to unpack from this episode, but it makes everything that happened in s3 make sense. I'll write about that at a later time. But I'd love to read your comments about this fanisode!(side note:I was very active in the fandom back in the day, but even I missed this "fanisode" so don't feel bad if you did too).This is the link to the magazine where the fanisode was published.https://issuu.com/gideonblaze/docs/the_l_word_fanisode_ezine/1?ffit was a little hard for me to follow the pdf so I thought writing it out would be helpful for you guys.
Relationships: Tibette - Relationship, Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	“Lost Link” An L Word Fanisode

**The L Word A fanisode**

**The complete script**

**“Lost Link”**

**FADE IN.**

**INT. HOSPITAL ROOM-DAY**

Tina is laying in bed holding angelica. Bette enters holding flowers.

**TINA**

(looks up smiling)

Hey.

Bette gives Tina a hug.

**BETTE**

How are my girls doing?

**TINA**

She just closed her yes. I feel like we were staring at each other for hours

**BETTE**

(Grinning)

She has your ears.

**TINA**

Sure she does. Has everyone seen her yet?

Bette sits down next to Tina.

**BETTE**

Yes, they have, but you are the first and the last face she has seen since she came into the world.

**TINA**

I feel amazing. Different in a way. Yay a know?

**BETTE**

I do, too.

**TINA**

I wish they would’ve put me near the window.

Bette looks at the curtain behind her.

**MIA**

(O.S. from behind the curtain)

You can open it if you want.

Bette opens the curtain. Mia a teenage girl is laying in the bed holding a baby.

**BETTE**

Are you sure?

**MIA**

Definitely, it would be nice to talk to another mommy for once.

**TINA**

(looks at Bette smiling)

Mommies.

**MIA**

Oh, I’m sorta in a similar situation, but not exactly.

Bette and Tina look confused. Another lesbian couple, SAM and CARI walk into the room.

**SAM AND CARI**

Hi.

**MIA**

Sam, Cari, this is, I’m sorry I didn’t even get your names, I’m Mia.

**BETTE**

Bette.

**TINA**

Tina.

Sam and Cari walk over to Mia.

**SAM**

(To Bette and Tina)

I’m Sam and this is my partner, Cari.

**CARI**

Hi.

Mia hands the baby to Cari.

**MIA**

Can you excuse me for a minute?

Mia gets out of the bed and walks out of the room.

**SAM**

Oh my god she’s so beautiful.

**CARI**

I know, just how we imagined her.

**BETTE**

I hope I’m not intruding, but is this your baby?

**CARI**

Sam and I decided to help Mia through her pregnancy.

**SAM**

And she agreed to give us custody rights of Hanna once she was born.

**TINA**

Wow. How did you find each other?

**SAM**

How did we find each other or Mia?

Cari hands Hannah to Sam. She rocks her by the window.

**CARI**

We know what you mean. First I was going to carry, but we couldn’t find a proper donor and we don’t trust sperm banks.

**SAM**

Kind of a hit or miss.

(To Hannah)

Right baby girl?

**CARI**

After much thought we decided there are many young, scared girls who feel threatened to either abort their child or feel disconnected just giving them up for adoption. Eventually we went through an agency who understood and put us into contact with Mia and her family.

**SAM**

Do you want to hold her again? I don’t really want to give her up but we agreed.

(To Bette and Tina)

Mia isn’t ready to have a baby right now. We helped her financially and emotionally through her entire pregnancy and when Hannah is ready to go home

**CARI**

She will be going home with us.

**TINA**

That’s incredible.

**CARI**

We had a lawyer draw up paperwork giving us full custody of Hannah.

**SAM**

We’re all in full agreement. In the future when Hannah is old enough to understand we will explain it to her, but for now she is all ours.

Mia returns and lays down.

**TINA**

How are you feeling?

**MIA**

Exhausted.

**SAM**

We’ll let you rest a bit.

**CARI**

(To Sam)

Lets go to the Cafeteria.

**SAM**

We’ll stop back up before we leave to check on you and say goodbye.

**MIA**

Thanks.

Sam and Cari hug Mia and start to walk out of the room.

**SAM**

(To Bette and Tina)

It was nice meeting you.

**BETTE**

I actually wanted to get a cup of coffee. Do you mind if I follow you down?

**SAM**

Not at all.

**BETTE**

(to Tina)

I’ll be right back.

Bette, Sam and Cari walk out.

**TINA**

I think its great you agreed to help them have a baby.

**MIA**

They helped me. I didn’t wanna have a baby but I felt guilty. I couldn’t afford the medical bill either, and they helped me through it all. They will give Hannah a great life. I know it. So when are you going home?

**TINA**

Home? Oh, today.

**INT. BETTE AND TINA’S HOUSE – EVENING**

Sam and Cari are seated opposite Bette and Tina at the dinner table. They have all finished eating and are sharing stories.

**SAM**

(vigorously)

So my mom leans over me from the passenger sit and starts screaming to the drive-through guy. Biscuits! Biscuits! Biscuits!

Everyone laughs uporaringly. 

**TINA**

I was about ten. My family was visiting my uncles farm and mom asked if I’d like to ride along with her to the store. There was this long flat stretch of road. My mom asked if I knew what it felt like to go 100 mph.

**FLASHBACK**

**EXT. 1980’S FIREBIRD SUMMER AFTERNOON**

10-year-old-Tina is in the car with her mom. Her mother looks young and beautiful. The wind blowing her blonde hair back.

**TINA**

(V.O.)

I was terrified. Not as much about the speed of the car as seen my mother be irresponsible. Until then, she’d always been mom you know? It felt odd, exciting. She must’ve sense my fear, it was so like her to play on that kind of thing…

**MOTHER**

You know, Tina, this is really dangerous. An animal could jump out of the road and I’d never be able to stop in time.

Omniums music is playing.

Tina scoots closer to the middle and looks at the speedometer 80mph, her mother reaches for her hand.

**MOTHER**

If we got a flat right now that would be the end of us.

**TINA**

(V.O)

I squished her hand, it seemed like it was taking forever to hit 100. The wind was hauling in the windows and it felt like the car was levitating just above the road.

**MOTHER**

97…98…99 come on Tina!

**BOTH**

100!

We move in on Tina’s mother face.

**TINA V.O.**

She was wearing some old demin shirt, im not even sure if she had make up on that day. Still, it was the most beautiful I’d ever seen my mom. Her blue eyes flashing and the sun beating on her face. I know now that that day was like a passage.

**TINA V.O. CONTINUED**

She was sharing something with me. Maybe a glimpse of who she was before she was wife and mother.

(struggles) maybe who she still is but rarely allows me to see.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Tina looks at Bette who is wiping away a tear.

**BETTE**

(emotional)

You never told me that story before.

**BETTE AND TINA’S BEDROOM- EVENING**

Bette sits on the bed as Tina dials the phone.

**TINA**

Hello, mom?

**INT. BETTE AND TINA’S LIVING ROOM – EVENING**

Bette, Tina and Tina’s parents, Joan and Bill sit tensely around the living room.

**BILL**

Do you have any offers at all?

**BETTE**

Well, I’m exploring several options, and I’m enjoying the extra time the hiatuis affords me with Angelica.

**BILL**

But no interviews.

**BETTE**

Well, at the moment, I

Bill is controlled, steely.

**BILL**

It’s a simple question. Do you or do you not have interviews lined up?

**TINA**

Dad.

**BILL**

I’m just concerned for Angelica. If you insist upon having another woman raise my grandchild, at least be sure she is able to provide for her.

**BETTE**

I assure you that Angelica will be well taken care of, financially and emotionally. Currently, I have a healthy cushion from my severance and, in time, I will take a position which will provide us with the economic resources to maintain our standard of living and provide for our child.

Joan touches Bill, to stop him.

**TINA**

How about a tour?

Bill and Joan stand up and follow Tina.

**INT. KITCHEN** **CONTINUES**

Bette, fuming, enters the kitchen, pours a drink, and stares out the window to calm her temper. She hears Angelica crying in the other room and leaves to tend to her.

**INT. LIVING ROOM CONTINUES**

As Bette walks towards Angelica’s room she sees Tina leading her parents outside. Bette and Tina lock eyes and Tina’s expression is one of compassion and “help.”

**EXT. BETTE AND TINA’S SAME EVENING**

**JOAN**

You haven’t secured the pool?

**TINA**

Excuse me?

**JOAN**

Having a child with an unfenced pool is inviting disaster. She could drown within minutes and you’d never know. Try living with that on your conscious.

**TINA**

Mom, Angelica isn’t even crawling! You’re being a little premature.

Bette enters with Angelica talking in a sing-song voice.

**BETTE**

Here’s our girl!

Tina’s parents blanch.

**BILL**

You’re child is black?

**TINA**

We wanted Angelica to look like both of us.

Bill reddens and stands up.

**BILL**

Joan, let’s go.

**JOAN**

Bill-

**BILL**

I’m doing my best, but you cant expect me to stand here silently while our daughter lives in sin, raises a biracial baby, with no father and no income!

Bill storms out and Joan follows. Bette and Tina can hear the door slam behind them.

**BETTE**

I smell smoke!

**INT. MOMENTS LATER**

Bette and Tina run to the kitchen and open the over to a burning roast. The fire alarm starts screaming. Bette shuts her eyes and breathes. Tina is defeated. Angelica cries.

**INT. SHANE AND CARMEN’S HOUSE THE SAME NIGHT**

Bette and Tina talk with another young lesbian couple. One of the women is five to six months pregnant. Tina has Angelica in a sling.

**TINA**

We tried one other brand of sling but it kept slipping, this one is better, and its great because I can feed her and still be covered up.

Tina opens the sling to show a half nursing half sleeping Angelica.

**PREGNANT WOMAN**

How precious!

(looks at partner)

Are you ready for this?

**PARTNER**

Of course! Look at her hair, she is beautiful.

**TINA**

Thank you.

**BETTE**

We just can’t stop looking at her.

Tina covers Angie back up. Shane and Carmen walk over.

**SHANE**

Look, it’s the responsible section!

**CARMEN**

Hello mamas, anyone need anything?

The group laughs.

**BETTE, TINA, AND YOUNG LESBIAN COUPLE**

No.

**CARMEN**

I’m gonna put out more food.

Shane points to a group of people doing shots and being rowdy.

**SHANE**

I’m going to go see what that mess is about.

Shane and Carmen walk away.

**INT. BETTE AND TINAS HOUSE EARLY AFTERNOON**

Bette opens the front door to Sam and Cari.

**SAM**

Hi. Thanks for inviting us over for brunch.

**BETTE**

No problem. Come in please.

Cari hugs Bette.

**CARI**

How are you?

**BETTE**

We’re ok, considering…

Bette, Cari and Sam walk to the dinning room table where Tina is feeding Angelica.

**CARI**

Hi Tina.

**SAM**

So, what’s going on?

**TINA**

We called my parents.

**SAM**

Yeah? How did that go?

**TINA**

Well, we invited them over and things were… ok at first, I guess.

**BETTE**

By ok she means that they attacked our life style and our biracial child. And in not so many words let me know that I was incapable of taking care of Angelica without a job.

**CARI**

Well, to be honest, you really can’t provide for her without a job.

**BETTE**

What? You knew our situation and you said you understood. You encouraged our meeting Tina’s parent. In fact, it was your idea to do it in the first place. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t listen to your advice.

**SAM**

Let’s not argue and point fingers here. It didn’t go well and we apologize.

**TINA**

You know how much we love Angelica, and we’re ok with money for the time being. Besides, Bette has a couple of job offers.

**CARI**

All I’m saying is that he might have been more receptive had you taken one of the offers instead of waiting around for a better one. You have a child now, you need to do what you have to do.

**BETTE**

Well you know what you need to do? Get out of our “unprovideable” home right now.

**SAM**

(To Tina) Sorry.

**INT. BETTE AND TINA’S HOUSE SAME EVENING**

**BETTE**

Can you believe that?

**TINA**

No, I really can’t.

**BETTE**

The nerve of Cari!

**TINA**

Actually, I was talking about you.

**BETTE**

What?

**TINA**

Bette, I think she has a point. You can’t wait around forever for the perfect job.

**BETTE**

Of all the people, Tina, I never thought you would say that. You know that I love that little girl with all my soul. I can’t just accept any job. I need to feel passionately about what I do.

**TINA**

I know you do, but all your love isn’t going to put clothes on her back, is it?

Bette’s eyes well up with tears. 

**TINA**

I’m gonna go change my daughter.

**BETTE**

Our daughter.


End file.
